This invention relates generally to an apparatus for boring holes in the ground into which plants may be set. More particularly, this invention relates to an auger-like apparatus including an elongate shank carrying a spiral blade at its lower end which includes means for protecting a sprinkler conduit, hose, etc., which may be contacted by the blade. Still more particularly, the invention relates to a planting system including an auger-like apparatus for boring holes of a desired diameter and depth, and measuring means for providing a uniform spacing between such holes.
Outdoor planting generally requires the production of a hole or bore in the ground into which the plant is set. Therefore, it should be apparent that this task of producing holes could become very time consuming when contemplating the planting of a flower bed or garden including numerous small plants. The consistency of spacing between holes, and the depth and diameter of each hole become of immediate concern.
Devices for boring holes such as augers are well known. They often consist of, in part, a shank which supports a spiral blade or screw flight at its lower end. The shank is rotated either manually or by motor for the purpose of boring a hole in ice, earth, etc. Exemplary devices are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,634,104; 2,846,192; and 3,444,940.
In a garden or other cultivated area, it would not be uncommon to encounter submerged plastic or rubber sprinkler conduits or hoses. If such conduits or hoses were contacted by prior art augers, they would be severely damaged and would probably require replacement.